Iðunn
En la mitología nórdica, Iðunn es una diosa asociada con las manzanas y la juventud. Iðunn aparece en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores, y en la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson. En ambas fuentes, es mostrada como la esposa del dios escáldico Bragi y, en la Edda prosaica, es la guardiana de las manzanas y otorgadora de la juventud eterna. La Edda prosaica narra que Loki forzado una vez por el jötunn Þjazi para sacar a Iðunn de Asgard y al bosque, prometiéndole sus manzanas. Þjazi, en forma de águila, agarra a Iðunn en el bosque y se la lleva a su casa. La ausencia de Iðunn provoca el envejecimiento de los dioses y se percatan de que Loki es el responsable de su desaparición. Loki promete recuperarla y, en forma de halcón, la encuentra sola en el hogar de Þjazi. La convierte en una nuez y la devuelve a Asgard. Cuando Þjazi descubre que Iðunn ha desaparecido, se convierte en un águila y persigue furiosamente a Loki. Los dioses construyen una pira en Asgard y, tras una parada repentina de Loki, las plumas de Þjazi arden en llamas, cae y los dioses lo matan. Varias teorías en torno a Iðunn, incluyendo conexiones potenciales a la fertilidad y su potencial origen en la religión protoindoeuropea. Durante mucho un tema artístico, Iðunn suele ser mencionada en la cultura popular moderna. Nombre El nombre Iðunn se ha explicado de distintas maneras, significando "siempre joven", "rejuvenecedora" o "la rejuvenecedora".Para "siempre joven", ver Lindow (2001:198-199). Para "rejuvenecedora", ver Orchard (1997:95). Para "la rejuvenecedora", Simek (2007:171). Como el alfabeto español carece del carácter eth (ð), Iðunn puede adaptarse como Idun, Idunn o Ithun.Los ejemplos incluyen Idun en Davidson (1965), Idunn en Larrington (1999) e Ithun en Hollander (1990). Un sufijo ''-a'' se aplica en ocasiones para denotar feminidad, resultando en formas como Iduna o Idunna.Examples include Iduna in Thorpe (1907) and Idunna in Gräter (1812). El nombre Iðunn aparece como su nombre personal en varias fuentes históricas y el Landnámabók registra que ha sido usado en Islandia como nombre personal desde el periodo pagano (siglo X). Landnámabók registra dos incidentes de mujeres llamadas Iðunn; Iðunn Arnardóttir, la hija de un antiguo colono, e Iðunn Molda-Gnúpsdóttir, la nieta de uno de los primeros colonos registrados en el libro.Ver Turville-Petre (186:1964) y el Landnámabók, available online. Se ha postulado que Iðunn es el origen del nombres en inglés antiguo Idonea. La autora del siglo XIX Charlotte Mary Yonge escribe que la derivación de Idonea de Idunn es "casi certera", señalando que aunque Idonea pueda ser "el femenino del latín idoneus (apto), su ausencia en países romances puede tomarse como indicación de que era un mero clasicismo de la diosa norteña de las manzanas de la juventud".Yonge (1884:307). El académico del siglo XIX Jacob Grimm propuso una conexión etimológica potencial al idisi. Grimm afirma que "con la forma original idis la diosa Idunn puede estar conectada".Grimm (1882:402-403). Grimm además afirma que Idunn pudo ser conocida por otro nombre, y que "Para Saem. 89a Iðunn parecería ser una palabra élfica, pero no oímos cualquier otro nombre para la diosa".Grimm (1882:333). Testimonios Edda poética thumb|Bragi es mostrado con un arpa y acopañada de su esposa Iðunn en esta pintura del siglo XIX de Nils Blommér. Iðunn aparece en el poema de la Edda poética Lokasenna y, incluido en algunas ediciones modernas de la Edda poética, en el poema tardío Hrafnagaldr Óðins. Iðunn es presentada como esposa de Bragi en la introducción prosaica del poema Lokasenna, donde los dos asisten un banquete celebrado por Ægir. En las estrofas 16, 17 y 18, ocurre un diálogo entre Loki e Iðunn cuando Loki insulta a Bragi. En la estrofa 16, Iðunn dice: |Lokasenna}} En esta discusión, Loki acusó a Iðunn de acostarse con el asesino de su hermano. Sin embargo, ni este hermano ni el asesino se cuentan en ninguna fuente conservada.Lindow (2001:198-199). Luego, la diosa Gefjon habla y continúa el poema. En el poema Hrafnagaldr Óðins se da información adicional sobre Iðunn, aunque esta información no tiene testimonios en otras fuentes. Aquí, Iðunn es identificada como descendiente de los elfos, como una de los "antiguos hijos de Ivaldi" y como un dís que habita en los valles. La estrofa 6 dice: Edda prosaica thumb|Loki e Idun, por John Bauer. Iðunn es presentada en la Edda prosaica en la sección 26 del libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning. Aquí es descrita como la esposa de Bragi y la guardiana de un eski (una caja de madera hecha de madera de fresno y normalmente usada para llevar posesiones personales) donde guardaba las manzanas. Las manzanas son mordidas por los dioses cuando comienzan a envejecer para recuperar la juventud, ocurre según lo descrito hasta el Ragnarök. Gangleri (descrito como el rey Gylfi disfrazado) afirma que le parece que los dioses dependen demasiado de la buena fe y cuidado de Iðunn. Con una risa, Alto responde que esa desgracia estuvo cerca, que puede contar a Gangleri de ella, pero primero debe oír los nombres de más de los Æsir, siguiendo proporcionando información sobre los dioses.Faulkes (1995:25). For eski see Byock (2006:141). En el libro Skáldskaparmál, Iðunn es mencionada en el primer capítulo (numerado como 55) como una de las ocho ásynjur (diosas) sentadas en sus tronos en un banquete en Asgard por Ægir.Faulkes (1995:59). En el capítulo 56, Bragi le habla a Ægir del secuestro de Iðunn por el jötunn Þjazi. Bragi dice que tras golpear al águila (Þjazi disfrazado) con una lanza, Loki se queda pegado al ave. Loki es llevado más y más alto en el cielo, con sus pies golpeando contra rocas, grava y árboles. Loki siente que sus brazos pueden ser arrancados de sus hombros. Loki grita y ruega una tregua al águila, y el águila responde que Loki no será libre hasta que haga un voto solemne de sacar a Iðunn de Asgard con sus manzanas. Loki acepta las condiciones de Þjazi y vuelve con sus amigos Odín y Hœnir. En la hora que Þjazi y Loki acordaron, Loki atrae a Iðunn fuera de Asgard a "cierto bosque", contándole que ha descubierto unas manzanas que merece la pena guardar, y diciéndole que debería traer sus propias manzanas para que pudiera compararlas con las que ha descubierto. Þjazi llega en forma de águila, agarra a Iðunn y vuela llevándosela a su hogar, Þrymheimr.Faulkes (1995:60). Los Æsir comienzan a envejecer al desaparecer Iðunn. Los Æsir se reunen y preguntan donde fue vista Iðunn por última vez. Los Æsir se percatan que la última vez que vieron a Iðunn fue saliendo de Asgard con Loki, por lo que fue arrestado y llevado a la reunión. Loki es amenazado a muerte y tortura. Aterrorizado, Loki dice que si la diosa Freyja le presta su "forma de halcón", buscará a Iðunn en la tierra de Jötunheimr. Freyja le deja su forma de halcón, con la que vuela al norte. Un día después, Loki llega al hogar de Þjazi. Descubre que este está en una barca en el mar y que Iðunn está sola. Loki la convierte en una nuez, la guarda entre sus garras y vuela tan rápido como puede. Cuando Þjazi llega a su casa y descubre que Iðunn se ha ido, Þjazi toma "su forma de águila" y persigue a Loki, causando vientos de tormenta. Los Æsir ven al halcón volando con una nuez, así como un águila que lo persigue, por lo que llevan gran cantidad de virutas de madera. El halcón vuela sobre la fortificación de Asgard y desciende por el muro. Sin embargo, el águila no alcanza al halcón y no puede parar. Sus plumas arden y cae entre las puertas de Asgard. Los Æsir matan al jötunn Þjazi "y este combate alcanzó gran fama". En el capítulo 10, "esposo de Iðunn" se usa como medio para referirse a Bragi.Faulkes (1995:76). En el capítulo 86, se dan formas de referirse a Iðunn: "esposa de Bragi", "guardiana de las manzanas" y sus manzanas "la cura de la vejez de los Æsir". Además, en conexión con la historia de su secuestro por Þjazi, puede ser mencionada como "botín de Þjazi". Un pasaje del poema del siglo XX Haustlöng del escaldo Þjóðólfr de Hvinir, da una extensa descripción del escudo abundantemente decorado que ha recibido que muestra el secuestro de Iðunn. En las porciones citadas de Haustlöng, Iðunn es referida como "la doncella que conocía la cura de la vejez de los Æsir", "la dama de los dioses", "ale-Gefn", "la novia del Æsir" y una vez por su nombre.Faulkes (1995:86–88). En el capítulo 33, Iðunn es citada como una de las seis ásynjur que visitan a Ægir.Faulkes (1995:95). Iðunn aparece al final de la Edda prosaica, en el capítulo 75, donde aparece en una lista de ásynjur.Faulkes (1995:157). Teorías Manzanas y fertilidad Algunas historias conservadas que tratan de Iðunn se centran en sus manzanas que mantienen la juventud. La académica Hilda Ellis Davidson conecta las manzanas a las prácticas religiosas del paganismo germánico. Señala que el cubo de manzanas encontrado en el lugar del barco funerario del siglo IX en Oseberg, Noruega, y las frutas y nueces (habiéndose descrito a Iðunn como transformándose en una nuez en Skáldskaparmál) se han encontrado en tumbas tempranas de los pueblos germánicos en Inglaterra y en otras partes del continente europeo, pudiendo tener un significado simbólico, además que las nueces siguen siendo un símbolo reconocido de fertilidad en el sudoeste de Inglaterra.Davidson (1965:165–166). Davidson señala una conexión entre las manzanas y los Vanir, un grupo de dioses asociados con la fertilidad en la mitología nórdica, citando un caso de once "manzanas doradas" siendo dadas por Skírnir a la bella Gerðr para cortejarla, que estaba actuando como mensajero para el principal dios vanir Freyr en las estrofas 19 y 20 de Skírnismál. En Skírnismál, Gerðr menciona al asesino de su hermano en la estrofa 16, que Davidson afirma que ha llevado a algunas sugerencias de que Gerðr puede estar conectada con Iðunn y que son similares en esto. Davidson también señala una conexión adicional entre la fertilidad y las manzanas en la mitología nórdica; en el capítulo 2 de la saga völsunga, cuando la diosa principal Frigg envía al rey Rerir una manzana tras rogarle a Odín por un hijo, el mensajero de Frigg (En apariencia de cuervo) deja caer la manzana en su regazo mientras él se sienta sobre un montículo. El consumo de la manzana por la esposa de Rerir provoca un embarazo de seis años y el nacimiento por cesárea del héroe Völsung.Davidson (1998:146–147). Davidson señala la "extraña" frase "manzanas de Hela" usada en un poema del siglo XI por el escaldo Þórbjörn Brúnason. Davidson señala que esto puede implicar que el escaldo consideraba a la manzana el alimento de los muertos. Además. Davidson señala que la diosa potencialmente germánica Nehalennia suele representarse con manzanas, existiendo paralelismos en historias irlandesas tempranas. Davidson asegura que el cultivo de las manzanas se extiende hasta al menos la época del imperio romano y llegó a Europa desde Oriente Próximo, las variedades nativas de manzanos creciendo en el norte de Europa eran pequeñas y amargas. Davidson concluye que la figura de Iðunn "tenemos un turbio reflejo de un antiguo símbolo: el de la diosa guardiana de las fruta dadora de vida del otro mundo". Base indoeuropea David Knipe postula que el secuestro de Iðunn por Thjazi en forma de águila es un ejemplo de motivo indoeuropeo "de un águila que roba los medios celestiales de la inmortalidad". Además, Knipe dice que "se ha señalado un paralelismo al robo de las manzanas de Iðunn (símbolo de fertilidad en el mito céltico conde Brian, Iuchar e Icharba, los hijos de Tuirenn, asumen la apariencia de águilas para robar las sagradas manzanas del jardín de hisberna. Aquí, también, hay una persecución, siendo los guardianes grifos femeninos".Knipe (1967:338–339). Otros John Lindow postula que el posible significado etimológico de Iðunn - "siempre joven" - permitiría potencialmente a Iðunn proporcionar su eterna juventud a los dioses sin sus manzanas, afirmando además que Haustlöng no menciona las manzanas, sino que se refiere a Iðunn como la "doncela que entendía la vida eterna de los Æsir". Lindow además postula que el secuestro de Iðunn es "uno de los momentos más peligrosos" para los dioses. Respecto a las acusaciones de Loki a Iðunn, Lee Hollander opina que el Lokasenna intenta ser humorístico y que no se pretende necesariamente que las acusaciones arrojadas por Loki en el poema se tomen como "historia generalmente aceptada" en la época en la que fue compuesto. Más que eso, son ataques sencillos para Loki porque son difíciles de refutar pos sus objetivos, o no les interesa refutarlos.Hollander (1990:90). En su estudio del poema escáldico Haustlöng, Richard North comenta que "Iðunn probablemente se entienda como un aspecto de Freyja, una diosa a quien confian los dioses para su juventud y belleza ...".North (1997:xiv). Influencia moderna [[Archivo:Nordisk_familjebok_1876.png|thumb|El logo de la primera edición (1876) de la enciclopedia sueca Nordisk familjebok muestra una representación Iðunn]] Iðunn ha sido el tema de varias representaciones artísticas. Estas representaciones incluyen "Idun" (Estatua, 1821) deH. E. Freund, "Idun" (estatua, 1843) e "Idun som bortrövas av jätten Tjasse i örnhamn" (estatua de yeso, 1856) de C. G. Qvarnström, "Brage sittande vid harpan, Idun stående bakom honom" (1846) de Nils Blommér, "Iduns Rückkehr nach Valhalla" de C. Hansen (resultando en la xilografía de 1862 modelada sobre la pintura de C. Hammer), "Bragi und Idun, Balder und Nanna" (dibujo, 1882) de K. Ehrenberg, "Idun and the Apples" (1890) de J. Doyle Penrose, "Brita as Iduna" (1901) de Carl Larsson, "Loki och Idun" (1911) de John Bauer, "Idun" (acuarela, 1905) by B. E. Ward, and "Idun" (1901) de E. Doepler. El ciclo de óperas Der Ring des Nibelungen del compositor del siglo XIX Richard Wagner muestra a Freia, una versión de la diosa Freyja combinada con Iðunn.Simek (2007:90). Idunn Mons, un montaña del planeta Venus, es nombrada en honor a Iðunn. La publicación del grupo neopagano germánico afincado en Estados Unidos, The Troth (Idunna, editado por Diana L. Paxson) deriva su nombre de la diosa.Rabinovitch. Lewis (2004:209). La revista sueca Idun fue llamada por la diosa; aparece con su cesta de manzanas en su logo. Referencias Bibliografía *Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (2006). The Prose Edda. Penguin Classics. ISBN 0-14-044755-5 *Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman. ISBN 0-460-87616-3 *Gräter, Friedrich David (Editor) (1812). Idunna und Hermode: ein alterthumszeitung. Breslau: Grass und Barth. *Grimm, Jacob (James Steven Stallybrass Trans.) (1882). Teutonic Mythology: Translated from the Fourth Edition with Notes and Appendix by James Stallybrass. Volume I. London: George Bell and Sons. *Hollander, Lee (Trans.) (1990). The Poetic Edda. University of Texas Press. ISBN 0-292-76499-5 *Ellis Davidson, H. R. (1965). Gods And Myths Of Northern Europe. Penguin. ISBN 0-14-013627-4 *Knipe, David M. (1967). "The Heroic Myths from Rgveda IV and the Ancient near East" from *History of Religions, Vol. 6, No. 4 (May, 1967). *Larrington, Carolyne (Trans.) (1999). The Poetic Edda. Oxford World's Classics. ISBN 0-19-283946-2 *Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-515382-0. *North, Richard (1997). The Haustlǫng of Þjóðólfr of Hvinir. Hisarlik Press. ISBN 1874312206. *Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. ISBN 0-304-34520-2 *Rabinovitch, Shelley. Lewis, James (2004). Encyclopedia Of Modern Witchcraft And Neo-Paganism. Citadel. ISBN 0-8065-2407-3 *Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. ISBN 0-85991-513-1 *Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.) (1866). Edda Sæmundar Hinns Frôða: The Edda of Sæmund the Learned. Part I. London: Trübner & Co. *Thorpe, Benjamin (Trans.). Blackwell, I. A. (Trans.) (1907). The Elder Edda of Saemund Sigfusson and the Younger Edda of Snorre Sturleson. Norrœna Society. *Turville-Petre, E. O. G. (1964). Myth and Religion of the North: The Religion of Ancient Scandinavia. Holt, Rinehart and Winston. *Yonge, Charlotte Mary (1884). History of Christian Names. Macmillan and Co. Categoría:Diosas nórdicas